


It's Our Paradise, It's Our War Zone

by magicandarchery



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, M/M, PWP, Smut, fight!sex, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has just moved in with Magnus and the adjustment has  been anything but easy. They find themselves in the middle of a heated argument, so damn it why does Magnus still find Alec so fucking irresistible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Paradise, It's Our War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This would have gone unfinished and would have never seen the light of day if Jackie (@m-aleciseverything) hadn't prodded me to finish it. We all have her to thank. 
> 
> Title taken from "PillowTalk" by Zayn. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so please forgive any typos, etc.

It wasn't Magnus and Alec’s first argument. It wasn't the first argument they'd had where voices were raised. It wasn’t even the first argument they’d had that week. But it was the first argument where they had full on screamed and yelled at each other, arms and hands flailing in dramatic gestures, hurling words back and forth at each other that weren't necessarily meant to hurt the other, but they had been meant to sting and piss the other one off just that much more.

Alec threw his hands up as he rolled his eyes dramatically in the way that only Alec Lightwood could. He turned his back on Magnus and stomped into the bedroom, muttering something as he discarded his black leather jacket on the bedroom floor, which he knew Magnus hated. The move from the Institute to the loft hadn’t been the easiest adjustment for either of them, and at the moment Alec hated that he couldn’t just leave and go back to the Institute.

Magnus was at his heels. “What did you say?” he demanded, his cat eyes flashing fiercely.

“You heard me,” Alec shouted back and took the few steps he needed to be in Magnus’ personal space, angry eyes meeting Magnus’ in a challenge that he knew neither of them would back down from, the angel in Alec and the demon in Magnus both needing to be the victor in this fight.

That was, at least, until Magnus could no longer help it and his eyes flickered to Alec’s lips for just a moment, and it infuriated him even more that despite causing his blood to boil Alec still found ways to make Magnus want him simply by just being Alec. As his eyes flicked back up he caught Alec’s own eyes venturing to Magnus’ lips.

“Damn you,” Magnus grumbled as his hands bunched in Alec’s shirt and pulled him in until their lips crashed violently against each other.

Alec’s groan was swallowed up as tongues met and tangled together, Alec’s hands finding Magnus’s hips and pulling him in close until the only thing between them was clothing.

“Don't think this argument is over,” Alec breathed heavily as hands fumbled together at each other’s clothing before both decided they'd just take care of their own damn shirt before the other ruined it.

“I wouldn't dream of it, _darling_ ,” Magnus replied with heavy disdain in his voice before Alec’s hands were around him again, skin and lips crushing against each other once more.

Magnus’s hands threaded in Alec’s mass of black hair, tugging as his teeth closed on Alec’s bottom lip, scraping a little more aggressively than what would have been normal.

Alec turned them and walked them back toward the bed, thankful that there wasn't much ground to cover. Feeling the edge against the back of his legs, Magnus gracefully sat and slid back, mesmerized as Alec followed him with the movements of a wild cat hunting its prey.

Alec was over him then, situating himself easily between Magnus’s legs. His hands braced at either of Magnus’ sides as lips burned a trail of kisses along his neck and teeth nipped at his collarbone, Magnus tilting his head and offering the full expanse of exposed skin to Alec's mouth.

Magnus’ hands found their way to Alec’s ass as Alec’s hips pressed down against him, grinding in an irritatingly slow and teasing rhythm. Even so it had the desired effect for both of them as Magnus could feel Alec’s cock straining through his jeans.

He snapped his fingers and the remainder of their clothing had vanished. He grinned as Alec looked down at him.

“Well isn't that convenient?” Alec asked.

“Jealous that I can do more with my hands than you could ever dream of?” Magnus countered, cat eyes flashing again.

“Stop talking,” and Alec’s lips were on his again, hot and still angry and wild and Magnus couldn't get enough of Alec’s mouth, his tongue, the hard muscles of his back and shoulders that pulsed under his hands as Alec’s body instinctively moved against his.

He snapped his fingers again, a small bottle appearing next to Alec’s hand. It was a move Magnus knew Alec would probably be irritated with, but that just added to the moment.

“Damn you,” Alec muttered and nipped at Magnus’ lip as his fingers snatched up the bottle. He was quick and generous about preparing himself and then he was pressing against Magnus, Magnus opening up to take him in and despite the heat of the moment Alec wasn’t going to rush it. His lips were on Magnus’ neck again as a welcome distraction as Magnus adjusted to Alec being inside him.

It didn’t take long.

“Alec,” Magnus groaned, his fingers pressing hard into the muscles just below Alec’s shoulder blades. Alec didn’t need any more than that.

The pace Alec set was slow to start, almost torturous in a way, building and building to a steadier, quicker rhythm, keeping his body as close to Magnus’ as he could. His lips worked at Magnus’ neck and collarbone in time with his hips, a nip here, a slight scrape there, his tongue teasing just below Magnus’ earlobe.

This earned him a shudder that ran throughout Magnus’ body, feeling the sudden pressure of fingers digging into his muscles, darkly lacquered nails dragging a trail of red streaks down the center of his back. “Fuck,” he growled against Magnus’ neck, adding another nip for good measure.

Magnus turned his head in toward Alec’s ear. “Is that all you’ve got, Alec?” he taunted, closing his teeth on the sensitive skin of Alec’s earlobe, tugging easily. “I thought you were angry.”

“I said stop talking,” Alec growled as he lifted his head and looked into Magnus’ eyes that were still green and gold. Magnus’ mark would be his undoing and Alec groaned again as he crushed his lips against Magnus’, deep and hot and messy, Alec’s tongue exploring and tasting. He drew his hand along the smooth flesh of Magnus’ side, grasping under his thigh and hooking it over his hip.

Alec didn’t want to give in to Magnus’ taunts, didn’t want to give Magnus exactly what he wanted just yet, but at the feel of Magnus’ fingers in his hair, tugging roughly as his teeth sunk into Alec’s bottom lip he groaned, his body betraying him, his hips jolting forward hard, the rough pace taking over.

“Yes,” Magnus groaned, gripping Alec’s hair tight in his fingers, his other hand gripping at Alec’s shoulder hard, magic sparking out of his fingers at the exquisite friction against his dick. He felt Alec shudder above him as the magic ran through his body and Magnus grinned as his fingers dragged down Alec’s back again, this time leaving a trail of magic along his spine.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groaned, dropping his head again at the magic that pulsed through his skin and sent jolts of energy down his spine, and with each jolt his hips thrust forward, his cock buried deep inside Magnus and fuck, he knew he couldn’t last much longer this way.

His thrusts became less rhythmic, but harder, the head of his cock brushing over that spot that made Magnus' toes curl every other thrust, earning him long, drawn out gasps every time. Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus, his eyes closed and his head pressed back into the pillows. Alec’s cock deep inside of him and the friction of their bodies was too much for Magnus and he clutched the pillow behind him with his release, and Alec felt the hot, sticky evidence of it against both of their stomachs.

Alec felt his entire body begin to tremble, his own release washing over him in waves, a groan escaping him with each new uncontrollable spasm of his body.

Swallowing hard as he came down from the high of his release, Alec rolled off of Magnus and settled into the pillows beside him, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath he took to settle himself. He ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair and looked over at Magnus. He was quiet for a minute until Magnus’ eyes, now their usual dark brown, met his own.

“What were we fighting about?” Alec asked, his mind a complete blank. Surely there had to have a been a reason?

“I don’t even know,” Magnus exhaled as he turned onto his side, bringing his hand up to Alec’s chest, his fingers tracing the silver scars of old runes that were hidden by the dark expanse of hair.

“Something stupid, probably,” Alec nodded, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage. His hand came up and covered Magnus’, holding it against his chest.

“I think I may have started it,” Magnus moved in closer and Alec looked over at him. With his mind blank, he could neither agree nor disagree with Magnus’ claim.

“I’m ... not sure, really,” his voice was low as he spoke, his eyes darting to Magnus’ lips again, his tongue darting out to lick at his own.

“I should make it up to you anyway,” Magnus smirked and in one fluid, cat-like movement, he was on top of Alec, straddling Alec’s hips, his lips just barely hovering above Alec’s own.

And, really, who was Alec to turn down such a gracious apology?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@magicandarchery](http://magicandarchery.tumblr.com).


End file.
